


Midgardiana Are Strange

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Loki will never understand the people of Midgard





	Midgardiana Are Strange

There was yet another attack on New York, why these midgardians felt the need to attack each other, Loki would never understand.  
Another thing Loki would never understand? Why in all of the nine realms, would anyone ever rush up to him of all people and thrust a baby into his arms? Him, the one who just a few years ago tried to enslave them.  
What kind of person would think that was wise? They had to be quite mad. That was the only logical explanation he could come up with.  
Yet here he stood holding an impossibly small infant. He had to wonder if all midgardians were so small at birth.  
Surely some had to be larger. He knew while he was considered large here on midgard, he was quite small compared to other frost giants and asgardians.  
He really should be getting back to the battle.  
He looks around for a safe person or place to leave the babe but before he can find one the child starts to cry. He freezes at first trying to think of what to do before he remembered seeing his mother making faces at children and pretending to sneeze.  
He looks around to make sure no one sees him and makes a silly face, the babe stops crying and actually smiles at him. It fills him with the odd need to do it again. He pretends to sneeze and a small laugh bubbles out of the infant's mouth.  
He should go get y/n she loved babies, she could never pass them without at least saying hi. He's lost himself in thoughts of his love, forgetting to make silly faces for the now crying babe.  
“Hush now little one, I'm sorry. I can't help but think of my beloved when I look at you.” He bounces lightly “I'll introduce you to her, you'll see, no greater beauty is to be found in all of iggdrasil.”  
His voice seems to have a calming effect.  
He proceeds to give his Stuttgart speech to the tiny human, in a very nasally version of Fandral's voice.  
“Well you don't seem to have a problem with that speech little one. Though I fear it may have more to do with the voice rather than the words. Though I thought the words were rather wonderful….but don't tell y/n I said that.  
He doesn't realize that the great beauty he had spoken of was in fact standing behind him along with the entire team.  
They're slightly shocked to see the destroyer of New York playing so innocently with a tiny baby. Yes he's been fighting at their side for years now but this is still a shock.  
They have to hold back giggles when he begins to fake sneeze again this time turning his face blue with every sneeze. The infant is now squealing with laughter and y/n can't stop herself from coming to stand next to him cooing over the child in his arms.  
Loki is embarrassed to be caught having missed the battle to play with a small child, he can't bring himself to care too much though. Not when she looks up at him with eyes that have only ever held admiration and love for him. He finds himself thinking of what it would be like to watch her grow round with his child. To see her birth said child, to see a small piece of them grow.  
He thinks he would like that very much.


End file.
